Journey through the Land of Hearts: Kinenbuke's New Base
They came out of the portal, Ryan and Kai and looked around. Ryan scanned the horizon and gasped at what he saw. They were on the top of a mountain, and with such a view Ryan saw that Riku no Hatsu was composed of a mountain range, giant ocean, grassland, and dessert. With an island in the center with all four geographic features at once, with a grand castle sitting on the top of the tallest mountain in the land. Kai grinned, "Great location don't you think?" Ryan gazed in awe, "It is quite amazing! One issue though." he said folding his arms, "My allies aren't here. I have quite a number of them besides Echo that are apart of this battle." Ryan explained to Kai as he gazed at the breath taking surroundings. Kai smiled, "If I can get us here what makes you think I can't get your friends here?" Kai raised his hand and another portal appeared in the sky right in front of them. He waved his hand, and 9 people tumbled out of the portal onto the ground. Ryan's eye twitched, "Ah hell, Chiyo is gonna be up in arms this whole trip." he comically thought to himself. "Okay Kai, lead the way. This is your land, so we'll greatly need your help." Ryan said to Kai. Kai looked at the castle, "We can get there pretty quickly... all we have to do is reach the isalnd in the center and climb the mountain... simple and to the point... though ever since the draziv attacked this place... well some of the wildlife has been tainted though I doubt they will be much of a problem... and don't worry the castle is almost impenatrable so we're home free once we get there." Ryan and his friends freed themselves from their gigai and strapped their zanpakuto to themselves. "Kinenbuke, lets move out." he said as the large group used their shunpo to leave the top of the mountain on their way to the castle. They made good time, reaching the grassland in 2 hours. However Kai suddenly stopped and looked around, everyone else did likewise. Ryan gave Kai a questioning look and Kai suddenly had his blade in his hand. Ryan reached for his own zanpakuto, pulling it from it's scabbard and holding it infront of himself, "Kai..." he whispered softly, "What is it?" he asked preparing to release his zanpakuto at a moments notice. Kai remained silent, listening for something. Then he whispered, "Remember when I said some of the creatures were tainted?" Ryan nodded and Kai continued, "There was one in particular that's been causing trouble..." As he said this a loud roar filled the area, and a giant dragon dropped down right on top of them, though fortunately they all dodged in time. "Allow me." Matthew said, stepping forward and drawing his zanpakuto, "You were so kind as to offer us this land as a base to bring Seireitou back. Now allow me to repay you by obliterating this menace." Ryan glanced over to Matthew out of the corner of his eye, his look turned from anger at the large dragon to concern for his cousin. "I have to let him do this." Ryan sighed in his head. "Okay everyone stand back, let Matthew handle this." he said confidently. Matthew looked back shocked, this was the first time Ryan hadn't stepped in to protect him right off the bat in combat. He smiled back at his cousin, "Thanks for believing in me." he thought to himself as he turned to face the large creature. Kai looked as sure as Ryan, but he also warned, "Be careful this dragon's fast, powerful, and sadly corruptive... if you aren't careful you'll be consumed. Oh and the dragon's got a thing for reflecting all attacks back at you... like a certain someone we know. The only spot that he can't reflect back at is his back."